Dark Paradise
by KellyXOXO
Summary: Candice father owns a strip club they get attack and candice kidnapped, will dave Batista find her?
1. where do I find him?

**Hey I decided to do a new FanFiction :D I was watching a movie and I was like heeey this is a idea XD so yeah here it goes .**

**Dark Paradise**

**Chapter 1 : **

Candice Michelle 23 years old daughter of Hunter Helmsley. He is owner of a illegal strip club. Candice works at the bar every night. Dave Batista 32 years old a bouncer of the club. He had always a eye on Candice, he never watched the strippers just Candice and she had also an eye on him but it couldnt work, her father would never allow that. The beautiful brunette watched Dave everytime when he passed by her. She smiled everytime she saw him. There were always eye contact, smile, secretly flirting good her father didnt know about that.

Dave stood outside and saw a man throwing up, so he walked over ''hey you cant throw up here we´re a club with style go somewhere else.''

A car came up, three men got out and pointed guns at Dave ''go walk in'' the man said holding a gun on Daves back.

''ok ok calm down'' Dave said and walked in.

''take the hands down!'' Dave did what they said and toke his hands down ''take us to the money'' Dave walked fastly to the money room.

Candice watched and was confused but didnt think of anything bad and kept doing her work. While the bad guys got the money and were about to leave the club, someone was out of controll and shoot around.

''everyone duck!'' Dave screamed and looked around to find Candice.

Everyone was in panic Candice didnt even know what was going on and looked around. The guys where shooting around, Dave run over to Candice and toke her to the ground. ''stay down here''

Candice nodded and moved to the end of the bar. One of the guys lost the bag with the money end let out smokebomb. A man saw Candice there and grabed her.

''lets go!'' the men run out and toke Candice with them.

Dave looked up ''close the club!'' he turned around and Candice was gone ''..Candice?...Candice!''

* * *

''where is she!'' Hunter yelled.

No one looked at him except for Dave ''she were behind the bar with me...then a smokebomb explode and..she was gone..I think she toke them couse they lost the money.'' he said looking away.

Hunter got up and walked infront of him, he turned his face to him and looked him straight in the eye ''go...go find her if you dont..I´m gonna haunt you..and I´m gonna kill you''

''I dont know were to start Sir..I didnt saw there faces and I didnt got a face''

''I dont care! I want her back! You worked as a police officer go ask some of them if you have still contact''

''When I get there they will throw me out!''

''you let my daughter get kidnapped..so its your chance to make it up and bring her back to me! now leave!'' Hunter yelled and throwed him out.

* * *

''what do you want from me!'' Candice screamed at the man you tied her up on a chair

''you know I waited for so long to get what I deserved..and who got?..Dave..who did you father hire on Dave...who comes late and can leave soon Dave...who is now the boss off the bouncers?..Dave..Its always Dave but you know what! I´m tired of this! I thought I could get money and kill everyone of you but somehow somthing got out of controll and it didnt work, and then I saw you on the ground..and I thought..this is it ans I grabed you'' he warned and toke off his mask.

Candice couldnt believe her eyes who she saw ''...Tony..I knew my father shouldnt have trust you''

''well he doesnt think I have anything to do with it so.. I will work on my plan and do it that long till I am! the owner of the club!'' he yelled in her face.

''you´ll never be the owner..if my dad dies..Dave will own it and we all know he would do a better job than you in every way!'' Candice yelled back and spat in his face.

Tony chuckled and wiped off his face and hit her with the gun right on her jaw ''dont talk to me ever like that..you know..I always wondered how you look without your cloth...to bad your father dont let you do this..but he isnt here now''

He opend her white blouse and saw her red-black bra ''niice...nice body aswell didnt espect that''.

''..fuck you'' she said didnt look at him.

''so I´m going back..to my work!'' he said leaving slaming the door.

* * *

Dave saw his old friend John walk right off the police station still with his girlfriend Barbara, he walked over ''John I need your help''

''Dave when they see me with you I get in trouble''.

Dave stood still ''Candice got kidnapped''

Barbara grabed John arm ''John..Candice is my friend...please''

John growled for anger and pulled Dave in a corner ''what do you want from me''.

''I need you to find a file he has a tattoo on his left hand a symbol like a snake..I remember it becouse I got them arrested when I still was your partner''

''I dont need a file its Ricky Walter..he was a suspicious for a year ago the police didnt found weapon so we had to let him go''. John told

''where do I find him?''

* * *

**Bam Bam Baaaam **

**hope you like it bye my lovelies *_***

**update soon  
**


	2. never gonna find you

Dave drove to the adress and knocked on the door, but no one opend. He looked around and breaked the door in, he looked around all over the house but didnt found anyone. Dave opend the bathroom door andsaw Ricky Walter dead in the bathrub.

''fuck fuck fuck!'' Dave yelled and looked around.

He looked for his wallet, he saw a peace of paper and picked it up. ``The House - The strip club'´´ He turned it and saw a adress.

Dave put the piece of paper in hisjacket and left to the house. He walked around it and knocked at the door.

''what!'' a angry man opend ''who are you''

Dave didnt think long and grabed the man by his neck ''where is she!''

''who!''

''you where one of the guys you attacked us in the club!'' Dave throwed the paper beside him ''so where is she!''

''I dont know..the man toke her with him we leaving separate ways as we got out there I swear''

Dave let go off him ''what did the man look like a name a adress anyting!''

'' I didnt saw a face he had a mask on as he asked us and as we did the attack we never saw his face and we didnt got his name either''

Suddenly a phone rings ''go get it!'' Dave said angry

The man picked up and talked with the man on the phone for a while and hung up ''it was the dude you told us to do that we should met him''

''good..you take me with you and if you say a word your dead!..lets go'' Dave said pushing him to the door

* * *

Tony put on his mask so no one will see his face and walked over to Candice ''I`m sorry but Dave is...never going to find you'' he said with a laugh.

Candice turned her face to him ''rot in hell''

Tony walked to the window and opend it ''good that we have a great winter right Candycane'' he walked back to her and rip her cloth off ''I hope you freeze in here'' he said and pushed her chair to the ground.

''let me go! They will find out that you killed me and then they kill you!''

''thats your lesson..you should have been nicer to me maybe I wouldnt let you freeze...I would have just killed but now..I enjoy you getting killed by the weather''he laughed and left the basement.

Candice closed her eyes and freezed like hell ''Dave..please hurry up'' she said low to herself.

He walked out side of his house and saw the three men ''finally where were you all''

Dave hide in the car and thought a little ''_I heard this voice before'' _he thought and thought, then it hit him ''...Tony...I knew it!'' he said to himself.

He picked out his phone and called Hunter

_''look who it is..where is my daughter! where did you toke her''_

_''no..I..I didnt toke her..listen I-''_

_''Tony told me he saw you with her, bound in a chair so where did you toke her!''_

_''no no no Tony is the one who toke her...I´m in a car and watch him talking with three guys Hunter you have to believe me..I would never do anything to her''_

_''...fine..I believe you..but if your lieing to me..I´m gonna hurt you''_

Dave hung up and saw the man walking away and dissapear in the dark. He got out the car and walked in his house. Dave looked around and didnt saw anyone ''shit!''

He walked over a carpet and it crunched under it, he looked down and moved the carpet to aside and saw a trap. Dave opend the door and climped down. He pulled out his gun and looked in every door. Dave stood for the last door and opend it slowly. A fresh brease of cold winter blowed in his face, as he got more in, he saw Candice lieing on the ground half naked bound on a chair.

''Candice..'' he run over to her ''Candice..come on open your eyes''.

Dave opend the ropes and looked for a pulse ''thank god'' he toke off his jacket and put it around ''come on..'' Dave picked her up and got her to the car.

Candice opend her eyes slowly and looked at him ''..Tony'' she said low.

He nodded and kissed her forhead ''I know..you need to stay awake okay talk to me about something''

''I..I´m..free..zing'' she said in a shaky voice.

''I know I know..''Dave toke her hand, started the car and drove off to his small apartment.

As they got there he put Candice on his bed and toke off his cloth. Dave lay down next to her and pulled that blankets over them.

''come here...come here'' he said opening his arms and cuddled her warm as possible ''..your skin is freezing''

Candice nodded and feelt his oft hands on her skin.

* * *

**This storry will just have a few Capters maybe 3 or 4 you will see :D**


End file.
